The cultivar was developed from a controlled breeding program conducted at the Sudbury, Mass. A non-patented cultivar designated #94362 as the male parent and a non-patented cultivar designated #2484 as the female parent were crossed in a cultivated area to create a single plant named ‘Beky’. ‘Beky's’ plant habit is symmetrical with excellent basal branching. The new cultivar ‘Beky’ differs from its' male parent in color shade being darker and more vibrant. The new cultivar ‘Beky’ differs from its' female parent in number of petals being fewer than it's parent. The new cultivar ‘Becky's’ similar in color to ‘Springfield Violet’. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by cuttings at the location previously stated has shown that the unique features of this new geranium are stable and that the plant reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.